


I miss you.

by Natchea



Series: Korrasami Shorts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natchea/pseuds/Natchea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is still gone.</p>
<p>Drabble-ish fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you.

"I miss you." Asami whispered as a tear slid down her face.

She sat in front of the statue of Korra that was built in Republic City. Her arms were limp at her side and her head hung low as she replayed all her memories with Korra in her head.

It had been 3 years since Korra left, she'd only received one letter from her, one letter that never left her side. She kept it in her pocket and read it anytime she felt down, it kept her going all this time but now was different.

Korra was meant to return with her family and yet she didn't, they said she'd been gone for 6 months, claiming to be in Republic city already. Now Asami was sick with worry, her heart was breaking, she wanted to just leave and go find Korra but without knowing her whereabouts what good would it do.

She pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it aloud to herself, wishing that she had had the courage to tell Korra her true feelings before she left.

Asami let out a deep sigh as she finished reading, put the letter to her chest and looked up to Korra's face on the statue.

"Korra, my love, please return soon. I love you, I miss you... I need you." Her voice was merely a whisper.

She hoped that somehow her words reached Korra, wherever she was and returned her safely to Republic City. She vowed that the next time she saw Korra, she would tell her everything she had been feeling, she was sure Korra felt the same way. She promised herself that she would be stronger and fight through this for Korra's sake.

Asami, now brimming with determination, stood and wiped the tears from her face. She then kissed the palm of her hand and pressed it against Korra's name on the statue.

"I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."


End file.
